


What's in a Name?

by AXEe



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, F/M, Gen, Pete's World (Doctor Who), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: I have no real interest or desire in continuing this idea, but let me know what you thought :=)
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Minor or Background Relationship(s), The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler
Comments: 22
Kudos: 19





	What's in a Name?

******

Rose kicked, wriggling as she struggled to climb up and onto the narrow catwalk. She had to get up! She had to stop this from continuing, there was no one else who could, Torchwood for all their PR and boasting were pretty terrible at stopping alien invasions (of course the fact that in this universe there never had been an alien invasion in recorded history might have had something to do with it). Despite that, Torchwood agents were good at their job, which was described somewhat vaguely as 'internal security' (their experiments with the rift that allowed three million Cybermen to cross over through the void left much to be desired).

As such, Rose was often their go-to person whenever something strange or otherwise unusual occurred, more so now that she was the last of the Tyler line. Her husband--having taken the name 'John Noble'--had been the last to die, it had been peaceful (ironic, considering their constant sprees of world-saving) and with his passing had been the final nail in the coffin for anything that Rose could consider 'familiar'.

Torchwood--many of the agents who had known her personally being long dead--now considered her as something like an urban legend, a strange girl blessed (or cursed, depending on how you looked at it) with the ability to never die, being capable of suffering fatal injuries and then simply getting right back up and continuing on as if it never happened.

Because this, following John's death. Rose had severed all ties with Torchwood, not liking how many of the newer directors had viewed her, with some openly referring to her as 'the anomaly' to her face.

Upon cutting all ties with the institute, she had become a ghost, a mysterious figure seemingly drawn into strange happening through no will of her own and Rose herself could never quite explain how she managed to end up in the middle of whatever weirdness was threatening the world this week (John had once joked that it was her 'jeopardy-friendly' nature, and as much as she hated that joke it was the only thing that made sense).

This week's weirdness was in Sheffield of all places, and after first pinpointing the strange occurances to a commuter train (making some new friends in the process) Rose now found herself dangling off the arm of a construction crane. Finally, she managed to get a good enough grip to pull herself upright and, wobbling slightly, stood up, facing down the tall, black-suited alien hunter before her.

"OI!" she bellowed.

The alien stopped, releasing his hold on his captive--a construction worker named 'Karl'--as he turned to face her, removing his mask, revealing the hideous face beneath.

" _I will not be stopped,_ " he rasped out " _tonight is my challenge, my right,_ " he raised a hand, pointing at Rose " _I am a warrior of the Stenza,_ " he proclaimed " _conquerors of--_ "

"...of the Nine Systems," Rose finished, rolling her eyes "so you said," she shook her head "but you're not doing this here," she proclaimed "your little hunt? It ends _now_ "

The alien stared at her, clearly puzzled.

" _Who_ are _you?_ " he rasped.

Rose smirked.

"I'm glad you asked," she felt her smirk widening into a full-blown grin as she took a defiant step forward. She had been asked the question dozens of times over since she stopped working for Torchwood and each time she had given the same answer, it was the only fitting reply she figured

"I'm The Doctor" she answered...

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> I have no real interest or desire in continuing this idea, but let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
